


Caught

by ZiallsLoveChild



Series: One Direction One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallsLoveChild/pseuds/ZiallsLoveChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis are caught having sex on tape by a fan, after they forget to close the curtains in their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Niall looked at the computer his mouth falling open. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He paused the video then started it back hoping that this video wasn’t of them…hoping they hadn’t been caught and praying that this video wasn’t made public. On the screen Niall and Louis were in bed together but not sleeping.. definitely not sleeping.  
Louis stepped onto the tour bus smiling. He was having a good day and now he was on his way to get his boyfriend to see if he wanted to surprise the fans with a livestream. “Niall!” Louis called as he headed to the rooms. He didn’t get a reply. When he entered the room he expected to find Niall sleeping what he didn’t expect is to walk in and see Niall crying while staring at is laptop. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Louis asked. “It’s on the internet.. everyone will see it.” Niall said as he cried. “Everyone will see what? What are you talking about?” Louis replied as he tried to see the computer screen. “Us.. someone recorded us… having sex..and they posted it.” Niall replied sobbing.  
Louis’ mouth fell open. He didn’t expect Niall to say someone had recorded them having sex. Louis wasn’t sure what he expected but that definitely wasn’t it. “Ni, are you sure? You know there are look alikes.” Louis asked hoping Niall was wrong. Niall turned the screen for him to see it and hit play on the video that he had up.  
On the screen they were in some hotel that he couldn’t remember the name of. Niall was laying on the bed and Louis hovered above him. As Louis looked at the screen he knew exactly when that was. It was about two weeks ago.  
Louis remember Niall sighing as he turned his head to the side. He looked up at Louis through hazed eyes as grabbed onto the hotels bed blankets. “So beautiful!” Louis told him as he looked over his almost naked body. Niall bit his lip. He had kissed up Niall’s body starting at his thighs but making sure not to touch where Niall wanted him to most. He remembered that he slowly made his way to Niall’s lips and gently pressed his to Niall’s.

Niall had trailed one hand up his body and ran it through his hair. He then took control and deepened the kiss and it wasn’t long before their lips were moving in sync. As their tongues danced he ran one finger over Niall’s biceps. Niall pulled him closer and wrapped his legs around his waist. He grinded his hips into Niall’s. He had then proceeded to brake the kiss so he could kiss down Niall’s neck. As he kissed Niall’s neck and gently bit on his soft spot Niall had pushed their hips together trying to create some friction. He remember that when Niall did that it had caused both of them to groan and he knew then that he would take care of Niall that night. Thoughts of slowly taking Niall over and over were in his mind and he was going to make that night all about Niall.  
“Earth to Louis.” Niall said snapping him out of his thoughts. “Sorry. I just can’t believe that someone got us on camera.” Louis said. Niall nodded. “Twitter is going crazy. We have to say this is a fake video.” Niall said. Louis nodded in agreement. Just as Louis went to say something he heard “Nialler.. Lou.. you have to see this.” Louis turned and walked out the room. Niall exited out of the video and followed. When they entered the loft area Harry, Zayn and Liam were standing there and looking at Zayn’s cell. “What?” Louis asked.  
The three of them looked up. “There’s this video.. it’s supposedly of you and Niall hooking up. ” Harry said. Niall’s eyes widened. Louis grabbed Zayn’s phone and exited the video. He didn’t need them to see what happened between him and Niall when they were alone. It was private. “Louis you didn’t need to snatch.” Liam said shaking his head. Louis didn’t say anything. Niall looked at the ground as tears streamed down his face. “You ok Nialler?” Liam asked. Niall nodded. Louis figured it was time for the truth to come out. He looked over at Niall and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him to him. “It’s going to be ok.” he said just for Niall to hear in a low deep voice that he usually used when it was just them.  
“What’s going on?” Harry asked confused at his friends behavior. Louis kept his arms around Niall and looked at his three best friends. “The video.. it isn’t fake. Me and Niall are together. That video was taken two weeks ago at the hotel.. ” he said. “Wait what?” Harry said shocked. Liam’s mouth fell open in surprise and Zayn just stood there in shock. “You heard Hazza. The video is real. Me and Niall are together. That vid.. it was our first time together.” Louis said. Niall tried to press himself closer to Louis to hide his embarrassment. “Ok. So.. you and Niall are together.. the first time you two decided to fuck it was caught on camera.” Zayn said. “We didn’t fuck.” Niall said looking up. Louis smirked. “Ok.. but you two still.. So what I said is right other than that.” Zayn replied. Niall and Louis nodded.  
“Why didn’t anyone tell us?” Liam asked feeling hurt. “I don’t know.. we were going to… we just decided to wait until we were sure about us. We actually started dating on that night.” Niall said blushing. Liam nodded. “So what are we going to do about the video problem?” Harry asked. Niall and Louis smiled when he said we. “We said we’d say it’s fake and that look alikes are the ones who made it.. but until we have to say anything it’s probably best to just keep our mouths closed.” Louis said. Everyone nodded. “Don’t say anything to management. Let them think it’s fake to.” Zayn said. “Ok.” Louis said.  
“You know we’re here for you both.. right.” Zayn said. “We do.” Niall said. Louis nodded. “Thanks for supporting us.” Louis said looking at his three brothers. “Welcome.” they all said in union. Louis sighed. He was glad that they lads supported them but they still had to worry about the video. Louis kissed his head. “You worry to much love.” he said. Niall looked into Louis eyes and said “I can’t help it.” Niall said. Louis smirked. “I know, and that is one of the reasons I’m in love with you.” he said. Before Niall could say anything Louis kissed him. Niall knew he’d have time to worry later right not he was enjoying Louis’ lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
